


One Night

by Azura_Rose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Rose/pseuds/Azura_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy drabble of Solas and my Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Luin breathed deeply at the cool night air. In the distance she could hear the crackle of the fire from camp, on occasion she heard a cough or a mumbled something. Often she heard her Red Hart, scolding those who either got too close or made too much noise. Her long, dark hair was finally out of the tight bun she usually wore it in, and partially tangled in her lovers fingers.

A finger delicately traced a line of her vallaslin, and she nuzzled into the man she was leaning against. A soft chuckle and he leaned backwards against his bedroll. Luin smiled as his hand caressed her gently.

“You’re thoughts, ma vhenan?”

“I can think of no better way to spend a nice as beautiful as this.” She replied softly.

Taking his hand in her own, she twined her fingers through his and held them up, marvelling at the difference in colours. A flicker of light beyond drew her attention to the stars visible through the tree branches.

“What are the stars like in the fade?”

Solas glanced at the sky, before looking again at the elf in his lap. “They are not so different to the stars we see now. I can’t say I’ve ever really paid much attention. Though I am sure even they cannot compare to your beauty.”

Luin tilted her head backwards, her blue eyes watching Solas, a smirk tugging at her mouth. “Sweet talker.”

Solas leaned down, planting a feather soft kiss on Luin’s forehead. Smiling slightly he lay back completely eyes closing slightly.

Luin twisted her head, trying to see Solas better. Unable to see anything she twisted her body, straddling the older elf. Solas’ eyes shot open, startled by the quick change. Hands moved to the lithe elfs hips, holding her in place.

“You are a temptation” he whispered.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan” Luin whispered before kissing Solas.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the plan was for this to go to smut at the end, but I can't write smut to save myself and came to the realisation that these two don't actually do anything together until after the breakup because Luin refuses to run the risk of dying a virgin. So cute fluff it is.


End file.
